


Because I'll be Yours Alone

by JackieWepps



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: The Boys' Detective Team get a case which is more dangerous than any other case they have accepted so far. Now they are at the decisive moment where they need to capture the culprits. It all seems almost strangely quiet, nothing pointing to the tragic end this evening will have.





	

The car stopped in front of the building. The enemy was in there. The sun had set long ago. The time was nearing midnight. Kobayashi sat and stared up at the building. He didn’t really want to do this. Of course, he might die from it. They had been warned, this job could turn out to be one of the most dangerous jobs they had faced.

“Kobayashi,” Inoue said from up front. He didn’t need to say more than just that. They had already discussed the plan. Kobayashi was to get in and then everyone else would follow.

Kobayashi opened the door and got out of the car. As he walked towards the building and looked around at the dark surroundings, he caught himself wondering if Hanasaki was somewhere around here.

They had been onto the organization for a while. He had also been with Hanasaki and they had talked about it, but the other had never been informed of the location, nor had Kobayashi had the chance to tell him about the mission. He wasn’t even entirely sure that he would have told Hanasaki about it if he had had the chance.

Kobayashi moved forward, reaching the entrance to the building and started making his way through. As usual his ability kicked in and a round hole was made in the entrance.

“Isn’t there a more quiet way to do this, Koba-chin?” Noro’s voice could be heard from the owl flying slightly behind and above Kobayashi.

“Tch,” was all Kobayashi said in response before entering.

In the meantime, Inoue had gotten himself ready to move as well. He was now coming towards them with Katsuda beside him.

“So, we’re in,” Inoue said.

Kobayashi started walking ahead. The sound of his bare feet hitting the floor was echoing through the room. The others were more silent as they approached. The silence was almost eerie. Again, Kobayashi found himself thinking about where Hanasaki was at the moment.

“We haven’t been discovered yet,” Inoue said in a hushed voice. “We have to keep it up until we reach the top floor.” That was where they had figured out the ones controlling this organization were hiding.

There was an elevator but they didn’t need to discuss if they wanted to use it or not. It would be too risky to do so. They couldn’t watch out for the enemy in there. A little further inside the building, the stairs were located and these were the ones they were heading towards.

Kobayashi led the way upstairs with Noro’s owl flying behind him. He knew the next step of the plan. Once they had all reached the top, they would enter and go to where the leaders of the organization were. Then they would take them down and capture them before handing them over to the police.

Reaching the top floor, Kobayashi stopped. He waited for the others to come and once they arrived, they all entered. Katsuda and Inoue both seemed a little tense, but Kobayashi was completely clean from any emotion. To their surprise, no one was there on the floor with them. They couldn’t hear a single voice as they walked down the narrow hallway, leaving no more space than what was required for two people to pass by each other.

“Stay in the rooms if we are to engage in combat,” Inoue warned.

They went down to the end of the hallway, where it widened into a larger space. Across from where they came, there was a huge door.

“That’s the one leading to the office,” Noro said.

“It’s pretty nice that there’s not a soul around here, but it’s strange that we haven’t heard a sound of a single human besides us,” Inoue said.

“Agreed,” Katsuda said.

“Hold on,” Noro said. “I’ll go outside and take a look through the windows.” Pippo flew back. They had passed by a room with an open door and an open window, that was probably where it was going.

Katsuda was the one to receive the incoming call shortly after.

“I couldn’t find anyone in the rooms I passed by, but there are someone in the main office,” Noro said in a strange tone. “I can’t tell what kind of people it is, but it looks like there’s already something going on inside.”

“Okay.” Inoue said before Kobayashi was sent ahead. The door was blown away instantly due to his abilities, giving him, Inoue and Katsuda free access to the room.

There were several people inside. As far as Kobayashi could count there were at least ten men, dressed in black suits. They were all focusing on the desk standing in the middle of the room. Kobayashi couldn’t see the reason why, but he presumed someone was hiding behind it.

“Shoot,” One of the men in suits commanded and all the men simultaneously started shooting at the desk. This was when Kobayashi got to see what they had been watching for as a guy in an orange tracksuit jumped out, elegantly avoiding all the bullets. While he was dodging the shots, he spotted Kobayashi and a smile broke out on the guy’s face. He jumped up on the desk and took off from there to jump across the stream of bullets and landing close by Kobayashi.

“I thought you would’ve been here earlier,” Hanasaki said, still smiling.

“What are you doing here, Hanasaki,” Inoue asked coldly.

“Well Kobayashi gave me a little info and I just figured out the rest and that you might need some help,” Hanasaki answered. Kobayashi noted how flat the tone he was using was when speaking to Inoue.

“We’re all fighting the same enemy now,” Katsuda said. “So please, just focus on the fact that we are on the same side.”

Inoue snorted, but didn’t say anything to argue against it. Hanasaki didn’t say anything either but watched the men. They had stopped firing, but now their guns were not only pointed at him, but all four of them.

Without exchanging more words, the four split into pairs. Katsuda and Inoue stayed by the door to fight together while Kobayashi ran with Hanasaki back to where the desk was located, close by the windows. They could see Pippo flying around outside, watching the entire fight.

The men seemed to split into groups too. Half of them kept their guns pointing at Inoue and Katsuda while the other half let their guns follow Hanasaki and Kobayashi as they moved across the room.

“Fire!” One man gave the command and before anyone could think to take up a proper defense, the men in suits started firing once more.

Hanasaki dodged the bullets and hid behind Kobayashi. Kobayashi kept on standing still, not really minding the other using him as a shield. He was immortal with absolutely no ability of dying whatsoever. He could see as the bullets were deflected against the invisible shield around him. The sight irritated him.

“How did you get in here anyway?” Kobayashi suddenly asked, looking slightly over his shoulder as he could see Hanasaki out of the corner of his eye.

“How?” Hanasaki smiled. “I simply climbed up on the roof and went in through the window.” He said this like it had been one of the easiest things in the world, for him it probably had.

A bullet was coming in and Hanasaki dodged. He had noticed where the gun was pointing. Once the bullet had deflected against Kobayashi’s shield, he stood back up and smiled.

“What would you have done if we hadn’t come?” Kobayashi asked.

Hanasaki seemed to give that question some thought. “I would’ve tried to hold my own until you did come. If you weren’t going to come at all… then I’d probably die,” He let a small, much more serious looking smile appear on his face as he continued. “But you wouldn’t let that happen.”

Kobayashi frowned. Of course he wouldn’t let Hanasaki die. He had promised to kill him one day. No one else could or should kill him. He sorta knew that the other was joking, but he couldn’t laugh about it.

“Anyways, what do you plan to do now?” Kobayashi asked, still with a shadow of the frown on his face.

Hanasaki smiled. “First, you should stop frowning,” he said. “Secondly… get a gun and shoot back?” he asked before he quickly moved onto the desk, taking a look at the situation. The guns didn’t manage to follow before he leapt off the spot and landed in front of the nearest guy in a suit. With only a little amount of force, Hanasaki took the gun and moved away.

“The kid’s got a gun!” The guy whose gun Hanasaki had taken, exclaimed in panic before he hurried away. Kobayashi only observed as it happened, not feeling like moving out of his spot.

Hanasaki raised the gun up and pointed at the closest guy in suit. The man pointed his gun back at Hanasaki. As it happened, Kobayashi was standing in the right position to see Hanasaki’s face, slightly from front, slightly in profile. There was a serious determination in the blue eyes. It wasn’t surprising. You did need a certain amount of determination to take a life. Hanasaki had that. Kobayashi could sense it, and that was one of the reasons why he felt like it was right for Hanasaki to kill him.

But suddenly, in the decisive moment before the triggers were pulled, something else snuck into Hanasaki’s eyes, breaking the determination. It was something Kobayashi didn’t think he had seen before. It wasn’t hard to recognize though. It was the look of doubt.

As Kobayashi saw that, he knew that the other was going to die. He was going to hesitate and dwell in his doubt and that would not only result in him not firing, but also in him getting shot.

Kobayashi felt both irritated and angered with this. Why couldn’t Hanasaki just kill them? Why couldn’t he just keep that hesitation out of himself? Did he plan to get himself killed tonight? Kobayashi wasn’t going to let that happen.

Before he knew it, he was sprinting across the floor to push Hanasaki away from where the bullets would hit. It was then he felt a piercing pain going through his right shoulder from the front, then his left thigh through the back, then his left arm, then his stomach and finally a bullet went through his back.

“Kobayashi!” Hanasaki yelled.

Before Kobayashi knew it, he was falling to the floor, unable to stand. But before he could hit the cold, hard floor, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around him and he felt as he was resting in someone’s arms. Looking up, he saw Hanasaki’s blue eyes looking back into his own red ones.

“Ko-Kobayashi…” the other stuttered.

Kobayashi nodded his head vaguely. Most of his strength had already left him. “Is this… dying?” he asked.

Hanasaki smiled, tears forming at the corners of his sorrowful eyes. “Yeah,” he said.

“Oh…” Kobayashi said. It was much more painful than he had thought it’d be. He could feel as the spots where the bullets had entered his body started aching.

“I’m sorry,” Hanasaki said.

“What for?” Kobayashi asked, continuously growing more and more tired.

“I wasn’t the one to kill you,” The smile now left Hanasaki’s face as only the sorrow remained.

“Why are you so upset?” Kobayashi asked.

Hanasaki thought. “Because… I’ll be yours alone…” he said.

For some reason, this made Kobayashi feel amused. A gentle smile appeared on his face.

“I know, it might sound like a line from a movie,” Hanasaki said. “but… it feels like I’ve been running headlong along a pitch black road.”

Kobayashi felt irritated. Hanasaki wasn’t making any sense and here he was lying, dying, finally. Hanasaki should be happy for him, not sitting there and be about to cry. It made him feel a strange longing, a longing to comfort the other in some way, any way possible.

Slowly, due to the strength flowing out of him along with the blood, Kobayashi reached up, attempting to wrap an arm around Hanasaki’s shoulders. Maybe it would comfort him. But things were starting to fade away and become blurry in the same time. As Kobayashi sat a little more upright, he felt as something warm and wet was falling from his eyes as well. Was that tears? He wondered about that.

“Why are you crying, Kobayashi?” Hanasaki asked.

Kobayashi vaguely shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said. “Why are you crying?”

“I… I guess I hoped I could make you want to keep on living before you died,” Hanasaki said.

As Kobayashi got to sit upright with an arm wrapped around Hanasaki, he felt as the other’s tears were also hitting his face.

“I… guess you succeeded,” Kobayashi said, sensing as the last of his strength was about to leave him.

“Kobayashi, lie back down,” Hanasaki said, sounding serious. He moved Kobayashi as he could lie back down again and the two stared into each other’s tearful eyes once more.

While lying there, staring up at the other’s face, Kobayashi came to think about him wanting to die so badly. That had been a significant character trade of his all this time, right up until the point when he actually ended up dying. Why was it that things could change so suddenly? How come he would have wanted to die for as long as he could remember and only now, when he was facing death, he changed his mind?

“I still don’t understand anything…” he muttered.

“What don’t you understand?” Hanasaki asked, confused.

Kobayashi thought, though it was difficult. His mind was growing more foggy by the second. He couldn’t let Hanasaki in on his thoughts. They seemed too complicated to speak of. There was something else he would rather say to the other before he died.

“I love you,” he said “Don’t forget it. Hold onto it whenever times become difficult.”

He could then feel as what seemed like a waterfall of tears hit his arm, making it soaking wet. Hanasaki was crying a lot now.

“Thank you….” He said. “Thank you for saying that and believing in me, Kobayashi.”

He smiled while still looking into Kobayashi’s eyes. For some reason, Kobayashi’s eyes had gone completely dry again and he could now see Hanasaki’s face clearly. The other was still crying, though he could see a soft, sorrowful smile on his face. It felt as if darkness was closing in on that face, on that smile that went all the way from Hanasaki’s lips to his tearful eyes. It was a kind and gentle smile, but even that was starting to fade into darkness. Kobayashi didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to leave Hanasaki like this. As he was lying here, at the brink of death, he really truly did feel like living. But he knew he had to let go.

And while thinking of Hanasaki’s kind and gentle smile, he let go…

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much inspired by the first opening song of the anime "Kimi dake no boku de iru kara" and my early thoughts on what would happen when/if Kobayashi ended up dying  
> I know you probably don't believe me, but this is written three weeks prior to release-date, so I had no way of knowing what was going to happen in episode 16.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
